


A Court of Snakes and Silver

by PetraLynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fae AU, Mortal? Hermione, Tom is a love struck lord of the realm of fae, aka this is a rough draft, apparition is fae magic now, author is being self indulgent, fae can lie outright, fae tom, fanfic is a playground and I'm having fun, post as I write so I might get that sweet sweet validation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraLynn/pseuds/PetraLynn
Summary: When in the realms of the Fae do not give your name, and dance with caution.After being kidnapped from the woods were the mortal and fae realms intersect Hermione is brought before Lord Voldemort. He is immediately taken with the mortal girl and keeps her in his castle. Hermione just wants it to all be over with.





	1. In Which Tom Becomes Enthralled

Tom’s court was silent in anticipation Greyback had brought what appears to Tom to be a human girl. She had been kicked into a bow and slumped into the floor.  Tom knows what her purpose was, so did Greyback, the entirety of the court knows why she is on the floor, but the court is structured on formality. And formality dictates that redundant questions get asked and answered. Fae court is just as much as a dance as it is a duel.  

“And what have you brought me this time Greyback?” 

“A promise a taste,” the beastly fae makes a sweeping gesture toward the girl, “and a request my lord.” 

Tom knowing the importance of the structure but growing impatient spits out with fury, “You come to  **_me_ ** with a request?” 

“We have found a for you, but it is spirited and we ask more time with which to make it a more … presentable offering.” 

Tom cast his gaze toward the girl. Her appearance: her hollow checks, her stick thin limbs, her sickly complexion, dull hair unkempt and mangy, made it seem as if she hadn’t eaten in … to long for a human. She was fracturing under the pressure of Greyback and his subordinates, and Tom became enthralled with her. He began to desire to see her healthy, to see her skin glow, to hear her laugh. He wanted to arrange her hair into intricate loops and braids. He wanted to dance with her in eternal moonlight. He was enthralled with her, completely. 

But there was still a duel to dance in.

“You wish to bring me a broken toy? You ask for additional time for which to break it in? You speak of making it presentable. But do you expect me to enjoy that which is broken? You expect me allow you to break a toy for me?  You will leave the girl and attend the feast. The court is adjourned and will reconvene in due time.” 

The windows and the doors opened, the wards dropped. Some attendees flew out the windows, others disaperated, few left threw the doors. But a great commotion was created in the departure. But given time the room quieted and Tom was alone with the human girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading comments and Kudos always appreciated. I'm petralynnluna on tumblr come say Hi.


	2. In Which Hermione Experiences Terror

When Hermione had been abducted from the woods she had been scared. When she woke up in the cell with no windows or bed or light she had been scared. When all she got was water every other day and no food she had been scared. When the beast started what he claimed to be preparation for “his lord” she had been scared. When the nightmares started, when she became plagued with incomprensible visions, when she was no longer able to sleep on the barnen floor and just blacked out from exhaustion and hunger she had been scared.  

When she was kicked by the beast to bow as to “show respect,  you human filth” in front of the lord of the court Hermione experienced terror. He looked as if he would devour her and she was reminded of all the threatening promises the beast made. His look reminded her of everything the beast did was for his Lord Voldemort. She saw the way he looked and she felt terror, complete and deafening terror. 

She heard the two convres but she was unable to comprehend what was being said.  She hoped he was dismissing the beast’s offering, then this could all be over. She doubt it be painless but at least it would be over. Hermione was to enraptured by the course of thinking she’d engaged herself in to notice when the lord of the court dismissed his subjects. She didn’t hear the opening of the doors and windows, but she did feel the wards drop even if she didn’t realize. And eventually she caught notice of the comotion: the sounds of wings, and feet, and what must be magic.

She heard footsteps march closer to her and stop. And felt his hand on lift up her chin so her eyes could meet his. She almost allowed herself to believe his lie. For his eyes, his eyes nearly looked kind and compassionate and Hermione almost let herself fall prey to this deception. Before remembering the beast had once held a similar gaze and she then was reminded of the feeling of terror. 

He helped her to her feet and made no comment on how her legs trembled. Nor did he make a comment about how she shivered when he plucked a twig from her hair and discarded it on the cold stone floor. 

“What shall I call you?” He made it sound so innocent and if she wasn’t in the realm of the fae it might have been.

“Hermione, my name is Hermione Granger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated. I'm petralynnluna on tumblr come say hi.


	3. In Which Tom Jumps to Incorrect Conclusions

Tom knows what game he is playing asking Hermione for an identifier or at least it’s objective: sus out what she knows about the realm parallel to her mortal home. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, he just knows he wasn’t expecting the rush that comes from gaining a mortal’s name, from gaining power over a mortal. 

It felt much like it did when he gained his father’s name. It felt like when he had told his father to murder the Riddle family and commit suicide. That had felt natural to do it happened with no resistance, it happened with such ease. But something that are worth doing do no happen with ease. 

“Hermione is a lovely name,” he clasped her hand, “but it appears a change in scenery is in dire need.” 

He appareted them into a guest room near his own chamber its balcony  overlooking the valley. Tom couldn’t say what he believed Hermione’s feelings on her quarters were. Her face contorted into some amalgamation of a variety of emotions that combined in their present manner became indiscernible from each other. 

“I was hoping we could make ourselves acquaintances over sandwiches and tea.” Hermione seemed to nod her head in agreement seemingly having already taken notice of the spread on the balcony. He offered her a seat and poured the tea not speaking until she had a cucumber sandwich in her hand. 

“Their are some in this realm who call me Lord Voldemort, those closer to me call me Tom, I would prefer it if you addressed me with the same level of familiarity.”

Silence began its awkward linger before Hermione spoke, “I understand, Tom.” He hoped that her meek and unassuming manner of speech was her nature. Tom had himself convinced of that being the case as soon as the thought entered his brain. He had himself convinced of her story as well. He had himself convinced that weeks ago she had gotten lost in the woods Greyback hunts, as it is close to the vail and explained her distinct lack of weight. He had himself convinced that she had been found earlier that day, unfortunately the day he held court. And just as soon as Tom had convinced himself he started to plan. 

Tom decided Hermione would not be fit to return to the mortal realm until she had recovered. Tom decided that by the time she recovered he would break the strange enchantment that had been placed over him, and that in her recovery time he’d have time for a dance, just one, not even under eternal moonlight, maybe just a mortal dance. Tom decided he would be content to see her healthy and to share one dance with her. 

He noticed how she nibbled on her sandwich and decided he like watching Hermione eat.  He noticed how she stirred her tea making sure to not clink the spoon to the cup and decided he liked watching Hermione. 

“What do you do in the mortal realm?”

“What most mortals do.” Tom decided he liked Hermione and how she danced in conversation.

“I’m sure this might all be confusing, do you have questions?” Tom decided he wants Hermione to like him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petralynnluna on tumblr come say hi  
> comments and kudos are always apperciated


End file.
